Insomnia
by inuhitokiri
Summary: L decides to take a break from the Kira investigation. A Death Note and Naruto crossover. L Lawliet x Gaara
1. Chapter 1

Titile: Insomania

Summary: L decides to take a break from the Kira investigation. A Death Note and Naruto crossover. L Lawliet x Gaara

Ages-

Gaara- …..a few years younger than L

Chapter 1-

L stared at the screen, putting together the newest set of Kira's killings once again. It wouldn't be long before Misa's voice would shatter the silence, claiming that Light had a date with her and that they would be late for it if he didn't stop working. The members of the Kira investigation could not wind up until L gave them permission to. After all, he was the leader of the group.

And soon enough…

"RYUUZAKI-KUUUUN! Light-kun and Misa have a date tonight and we are going to be late if Light-kun doesn't stop working!"

Light was about to open his mouth and silence her but L spoke up first. "Its ok, Yagami-kun. Aname-san has been waiting for some time now and it's time we wound up anyway."

"Yatta!" Misa wasn't the only one who was happy though. Behind that emotionless gaze, even the black haired smiled to himself. He would be going out tonight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gaara gazed at the clock for the umpteenth time. 7.00. 6 more hours and Naruto would be home. The boy was bored out of his mind and really wished something exciting would happen soon, like L magically leaving the Kira investigation and knocking on his door.

It was practically months since he saw L, with the whole case thing going on. No one, except Watari, knew of the red haired boy's relationship with L. And if others _did_, both L and Gaara knew they wouldn't care. After all, people didn't have a first impression of L any better than his. Who cared if some weirdo knew another weirdo?

They really didn't like him much. Blood red hair, pale green(blue) eyes, pale pale PALE skin, a kanji tattoo on his forehead and the unmistakable dark black circles around his eyes. His style of clothing was always constant. Loose black pants and a red shirt. He always walked around with his head lowered that was all there was to it. He had no family, a small job and lived in an apartment with a boy named Naruto.

Speaking of whom, the blond had gone to visit his precious Sasuke today. Which meant, Gaara was all alone at home with absolutely nothing to do. Normally, he would just go and visit L, his only other friend. But that stupid Kira didn't let him do that. He didn't need to kill Gaara with a heart attack, just occupying L was more than enough.

Know why? Cause Gaara liked L. And he liked him in a way that could be considered anything but 'just as friends'. Sometimes, the red head was really thankful to his hyper roommate. If it weren't for him, he would probably never have even met L.

(Flashback)

It was during that time when Naruto and Sasuke had just began their relationship, that is, around 2 years ago. The blond had dragged Gaara to meet his boyfriend and when it was over,Gaara had to walk back home. On the way, he decided to treat himself to some coffee. And that's when he came along L.

The black haired insomaniac had walked in and had 4 cups of coffee, all saturated with sugar and 2 slices of strawberry cake. Gaara had watched him the whole time, after all, he had never seen another insomaniac like himself before, especially one who sat in such a queer manner and held things in an even more interesting way. Naruto had always told him to try and make new friends. Maybe if Gaara _did_ try, he'd want someone more…similar to him. And here was another insomaniac. And so, without knowing why he was suddenly listening to Naruto, Gaara went up to L and began a conversation with him.

That was how they met.

L at first seemed surprised when Gaara asked if he could talk to him. But then, he was glad he did. They had similar interests, dislikes and even some thoughts(though L's were on a much higher scale). Gaara found out that someone named Watari wasn't in Japan at that moment and he usually made coffee and dishes for L. L wasn't much good in the kitchen and he had a major sweet tooth. So that's why for the next entire week, he would be coming here to enjoy a lot of cake and coffee.

And since Gaara had nothing better to do, he had daily come to talk to L. There was, for once, actually some happiness in his life. At the end of the week, 'Ryuuzaki' had declared the red head as his first friend.

(End Flashback)

Gaara was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. It wasn't often someone knocked when Naruto wasn't in the house. The only people who ever came there were the hyper guy's friends, who came when the said boy was at home.

'Someone just probably got the wrong house'

However, on opening the door, Gaara's mind went blank.

The last person he had expected was L.

**A.N- So should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews!

**A.N- Gaara was supposed to be a normal guy in this fic. No amazing sand powers. Unless more reviews say that you want him to have his powers, Im not going to bring them into the story.**

Chapter 2-

Gaara blinked, dumbfounded. Of course, L being the genius he was, already knew what Gaara was thinking.

"I'm really here Gaara."

Gaara moved to the side to allow him enter, "How come you're here? What about the Kira investigation?"

The raven locked eyes with the red head's. Gaara fought back the blush threatening to spill itself over his cheeks. However, he lost his battle on hearing L's next sentence.

"Gaara-kun, I just wanted to see you. You're my first friend and I like you a lot." Normally L would have referred anyone else by their names and not use the terms 'You are', 'you' or 'yourself'. Like for Light, it'd be 'Light-kun's', 'him' or 'himself'.

However, Gaara was different. The other insomaniac was the only person L actually trusted, and also, Gaara wasn't the only one who 'liked' L. It worked the other way around as well.

The detective smiled slightly on seeing Gaara blush. So kawaii. Normally, L wasn't the type to get thoughts related to hentai topics. But with Gaara, it was a whole different thing. He had known the green eyed boy for 2 years now. He knew his personality inside out. It wasn't surprising he liked the adorable little red head.

"Gaara-kun, I found out many things besides in the Kira investigation." The man began walking towards the still blushing boy, making him retreat a few steps.

"L-Like what?" Gaara suddenly found his back make contact with the wall. L was still advancing, and soon enough, he was right in front of him.

"I recently found out I'm gay too." Gaara recalled that he had previously told L during one of their meetings that he was gay. However, now he wished he didn't. He knew L was already 100 percent sure that he had fantasies about him. He was too smart to not figure it out. Besides, why else would they even be in this position now?!

Never the less, the now nervous boy continued their talk, "W-What else did you figure o-out?" Damn it! Why was he stuttering? Gaara suddenly felt like one of Naruto's friends. What was her name again? Hioshi…Hinera…Hinata…or something like that. She didn't talk much so he really didn't remember her name well.

Gaara soon stopped trying to figure out the girl's name though. L had placed his hnds on either side of his head. Gaara thought the blush on his cheeks was now permanent. It could only intensify and brighten more. And it did just that as L brought his face closer to Gaara's and said,

"You love me" The confidence in L's voice made no mistake about it. He knew 100, all 100 percent, that Gaara was very much in love with him. Gaara really wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Curse him and his mouth. Honestly. Why did he have to open his mouth and tell the guy he was gay? Why was he acting so jobless at the time?

Thing was, he didn't know if L liked him back. Despite him doing what he was doing right then, L always liked to play games, so him doing this right now wasn't of any surprise.

Gaara didn't reply. He just stood there, face turned away from L, as red as his hair, with his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth slightly clenched. L used two fingers to turn the other insomaniac's face back towards him. Oh God! Those finger habits of his! Gaara practically went insane when L held anything normally. But now that he was holding Gaara himself, the boy actually thought he would die from all the blood rushing to his face. He didn't think there was any more in the rest of the parts of his body. Everything was accumulated in his face.

And L must have thought this too, as he quickly added while yet holding Gaara's chin between his fore finger and thumb,

"I love you too"

……………….

………….

……………………..

…………

………………………..

………….Gaara's mind had shut itself off. L's thought had worked though. All the blood drained from the boy's face. But now, it was literally ALL the blood. The boy was pale, paler than L had ever seen him. His eyes were widened in shock and were staring at L's own dark ones.

Just incase Gaara didn't believe him, L added another sentence and then did something unthinkable. Unthinkable for Gaara atleast.

"I'm not lying, Gaara-chan"

And saying that, he drew the boy in front of him into a deep kiss.

Thoughts flooded back into Gaara's mind. Almost all were screaming that L, the famous detective, the person Gaara loved, was kissing. Mouth to mouth. And had just claimed that he loved him.

A confused mixture of emotions hit the boy. Love, happiness, confusion, excitement and many more things he couldn't name.

All he knew at the moment was that, what he had always wished for had actually come true. And so, drowning his fingers in the soft mess of L's hair, Gaara brought him closer and kissed him back.

They pressed their lips harder against each other, almost flushing out all the blood from them and making them white.

Slowly and sensually, L licked Gaara's bottom lip. The boy moaned in ecstasy and gladly opened his mouth. And as soon as he did, he felt something like he had never felt before. From the beginning, there was a fluttering feeling at the pit of his stomach. And now, it went haywire. The temperature suddenly increased greatly as L's tongue tasted every inch of Gaara's mouth, memorizing the searing cavern that he and only he alone could share.

Their tongues soon launched themselves into a battle of dominance, dancing and fighting at the same time. L had won in the end, but Gaara didn't care. Neither did L. They were both lost in another world.

Then slowly, Gaara pushed his own tongue into L's mouth. He wanted to explore too. And as he did, the kiss intensified tenfold. As soon as the sweet taste of strawberries hit Gaara, the guy had lost it. He vigourously kissed L, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. L immediately returned the favor, and soon both boys lost their sane minds.

Everything was now just a blur. Love, lust, ecstasy, joy, moans, groans, gasps and pants. Their hands eagerly groped each other's bodies, trying to find any sign of sensitiveness. The pleasure had long gone driven them insane and nothing was going to stop them. Not even Kira.

L somehow tore his mouth from Gaara's and enjoyed the whimpering noises the other boy had made from the loss of contact. And on coming back to reality, he noticed that somewhere in frenzy of their kiss, he had jerked Gaara's shirt right off him. Proof was the pale inviting chest exposed to him.

And why deny an invitation? L latched his mouth onto one of Gaara's nipples, making the boy heatedly moan in return. Each sound that fell off the red heads lips made L more and more aroused. And who knew his queer finger habits would come of such use? Gaara's other nipple was rubbed, rolled and pinched with the fingers of L's left hand, making Gaara scream and grab L's face to pull him into another fantastic kiss.

Saliva dribbled down their chin as the insomaniacs shared their second kiss of the night, now pressed against each other and hands fixed on pleasuring the found sensitive spots.

Both of them would continue what they were doing if it weren't for one thing that happened.

"OH. MY. GOD. WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING?!", Naruto stood in the doorway, gaping at the scene in front of him and eyes wider than L's could ever get.

Crap. Gaara had forgotten to lock the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Naruto stared at the halted scene in front of him. Here he was in his apartment. And here he saw his roommate with Ryuuzaki of all people. Kissing. Hello?! What? When? How? Why?

"How long have you guys been doing this!?", Naruto slammed the door shut(and locked it, mind you) and stormed towards them.

Gaara was busy trying to hide his face that was flushed with embarrassment in L's shirt. A chant was repeatedly ringing in his head, 'I forgot to lock the door. I forgot to lock the door. I forgot to lock the door!'

L on the other hand, was totally emotionless. As usual. "Naruto-kun has interrupted something very personal."

"DON'T AVOID THE QUESTION!" If there was anyone sleeping at the time, L was sure that they wouldn't be now.

"If Naruto-kun must know, this was our first time. "

The blond looked like someone had hit him with a ton of bricks. He was infact sure, that he had somewhere heard glass shatter in the background. "…oh…then I guess I screwed up the moment bad?"

"That would be correct thinking"

"Opps…sorry…yeah…so…um…hey, I think it's time for me to go…to…Sasuke. Yeah! I have to go and meet up with Sasuke about now! Ja-ne, you guys!"

Naruto practically ran out of the apartment (and then locked the door, mind you!) running back to where he came from. It was just his luck to come back after some steamy lime with Sasuke and ruin his roommate's first kiss.

Gaara stared at the door the blond had just ran out of. He began to feel cold. Noticing this, L gave the boy back his shirt. Gaara put on his shirt and sat next to L, who was now sitting on the couch.

He began a conversation, trying to forget what they just did for the moment. He could fantasize about that later. Now was the time to enjoy in another way. Speaking with L.

"So how are things in the Kira case going?"

"Well, I strongly suspect this boy…" And they both indulged themselves in a nice talk.

Meanwhile, Naruto was cursing himself. He was back in front of his boyfriend's door. Time had flew with him thinking and he was surprised to find out that he had reached there so fast. On knocking, the door opened to reveal a surprised Uchiha.

"Did you leave something here dobe?" What Naruto didn't get was that even though they were in a relationship, the bastard still called him dobe. And he still called him a bastard. Not that he cared at the moment.

He stepped into the apartment, the rich aroma of coffee hitting him. And then, he told Sasuke everything.

"You messed up bad dobe."

"Yeah, I know. Should I apologize again?"

"What makes you think I'm going to let you leave?" The raven pulled the other boy against him.

"Sasuke, this is serious!"

"I'm serious too. You're the one who stepped into my place. And now you have to face the consequences. Besides, if you try to say sorry now, you might be interrupting them again. You're staying here for the night and that's certain."

"Yeah…" And with that, Naruto let himself be drawn into another kiss that night.

Suddenly, Naruto realized something. Breaking from Sasuke's kiss, he said,

"Hey hold on! Did this mean Gaara is gay?!"

Sasuke hung his head. "Baka…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(With Gaara and L)

Gaara thought deeply. With L's reasoning, it could be that Yagami Light really was Kira. If only it weren't for some flaws here and there.

L took another bite of the strawberry cake Gaara gave him. "So unless I manage to any more clues, my suspicion rate of Yagami-kun being Kira will still be 32 percent."

Gaara was still engrossed in his thinking. Death Note…now that L mentioned it, the red head had seen it somewhere. 'Death Note…Death Note…Death…Note…God, where have I seen that befo-'

And then it hit him like a tsunami. Death Note. Yes! He remembered! "L-chan! I remember where I've seen the Death Note before! It was there in my school in the grounds, I read the instructions, but I thought it was some stupid joke and so I didn't bother."

L's eyes widened considerably. Jerking his head towards Gaara, he asked, "Did you touch it?"

The boy shook his head. "Not exactly. I was wearing gloves at the time. Now don't ask me why, I just was."

'Gaara-chan was wearing gloves. All of the people who can now see the Shinigami weren't covering their hands when they touched the Note. And also, the Shinigami had said…'

"Gaara-chan, was there any rule that said a person must kill every thirteen days to not die? It was written on the last page."

Gaara had an amazing memory. He could easily remember things. Infact, it was strange how he had forgotten to lock the door an hour back when L had come.

"Iie. I clearly remember that there were rules written only on the first page. There were no rules on the last page. I'm 100 percent sure."

L's eyes widened further as he came to a conclusion.

"Which means, besides the 13 day rule, even the rule that doesn't allow the Note to be harmed is false. Also, you can't see the Shinigami as you didn't directly touch the Note Gaara-chan. Also, you said you found it at your school"

"In the grounds to be specific."

"Hai. Arigatou Gaara-chan. Yagami-kun was in the same school as you when the Kira killings first began. My suspicion of Yagami-kun being Kira has increased to a full hundred percent now. And it's obvious that Aname-san is the second Kira now. I only need proof."

"Woah! That's a huge jump.…let me guess. You're going to use Near and Mello to capture them?"

"There isn't anyone else fit for the job. And, it'll also help me in determining my successor. This could be their final test. Of course, you're involved in this too, so you have to be careful too, Gaara-chan."

"Me?"

"Hai. You were the one who gave me this full increase. I won't tell Yagami-kun you're name as he will then use Aname-san and kill you, 100 percent. Demo, as you gave me this information, he will try to hunt you no doubt."

"He won't get me if you don't visit me…"

"I know. This is the last night I'll be spending with you", L locked eyes with the other boy before continuing, "panda-chan."

The oh-so familiar redness returned to heat Gaara's face. All thoughts of the Kira case and Light were instantly erased from his head. "Panda-chan?"

L pulled the red head into his lap, causing their heads to be at the same level for once. However, this shockingly meant…………………L actually sat in a different position for once.

Gaara blinked, "…I can see the headlines now. The famous L who is known for his famous sitting position is in a different pose"

L smiled at the boy. He didn't make the best of jokes but he didn't mind them. "We need to utilize this night as much as we can hai?"

If it was one thing Gaara loved about L besides his finger habits, it was his voice. The emotionless monotone always increased the room temperature! But at the moment, he didn't care about L's voice. There was something more important right now.

"Hai" And Gaara didn't say anything else as he moved forward and met his second kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry but I need 5 more reviews to continue. So unless I get them, don't expect another chapter in his story. I'm really sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. Im sorry but I really had to do that. I'm a bit particular about reviews but the amount of people who cared to do so was pathetic! Please care about me…

Chapter 3-

L finished explaining everything to the team. Raito was Kira, there was no doubt about that. However, Raito had a few of his own questions-

"And can I ask the name of this person?"

L fixed his darkly emotionless eyes onto Raito's. "Now Raito-kun, I wouldn't give the name of a person to Kira. That would be foolish."

"Then Ryuuzaki, how do you expect us to believe that this story of yours is true?"

"Hai…" Matsuda added in, "Ryuuzaki-san, we need some proof for believing you, you know…"

"Mutsuda-san, Raito-kun, I cannot offer any proof right now. Demo, you'll believe me when I get proof that Raito is Kira.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gaara smiled at his boyfriend. It was soon all going to be over. The Kira case would be solved. Until then, L would visit him every night for explaining what moves he should make so as to capture Raito. But of course, that wasn't the only reason why L visited Gaara.

Moans filled the atmosphere as they broke apart from yet another heated kiss. Their shirts and pants were long gone discarded and their bodies glistened with sweat accompanied with sweet blushes as they moved on the bed.

It was time. After almost a year of suppressed desires, they were going to be at the peak of ecstasy. Letting go everything they had controlled.

"Gaara-chan, are you ready?" L positioned himself, waiting for the answer he already knew to spill from his lover's lips.

"H-Hai"

And the rest of the night was just a blur of pleasure.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

L was thinking. It had now been a day since he had told the rest of the team about Raito being Kira. He knew Misa would then be brought back in the play. They would now be trying to get his name.

He wasn't worried. After all, he had his own plan. And it involved apples. Lots and lots of apples.

L knew that Raito had his own Shinigami and that it was here with them in the head quarters even though he couldn't see it. And to do that, he needed Raito's watch. He didn't tell anyone till date but usually, when everyone went home, he would play the cameras in x-ray vision. This way he knew that who was carrying.

He had observed that Raito carried paper in his watch. Which obviously belonged to his Death Note since he was now unmistakably Kira.

So you see, L had everything planned. He wasn't dumb. He had noticed these things a long time back. It was just that he didn't think it would be appropriate to reveal the fact back then. But he would now. Today, he would be starting his own plan to get evidence from Kira.

It would be like a play. One scene after another. And in each, only L would gain profit.

Touch a piece of Kira's Death Note. Then have the Shinigami follow you (which L knew it would do since Raito was on full suspicion of whatever he did now). Then bribe the Death God with apples. Kira had once said that Shinigami liked apples after all. And in the end, capture Kira and end the case.

It went smoothly. A perfect series of planned and revised steps. The beautifully thought play began.

"Raito-kun, I've been thinking. Do you think I would get more friends if I wore a fashionable watch?"

"I doubt that Ryuuzaki" 'What is he up to…?'

"But I noticed people always complement Raito-kun's watch."

"People are just like that Ryuuzaki." 'He's definately planning something…'

"May I see it?"

"Nani?"

"Your watch Raito-kun"

'If I refuse, people will be even more suspicious than they already are…' "Hai. Here, you do like it?"

"Hai, that I do"

"I'm glad you do" 'There's something about that voice I don't like Ryuuzaki. But it doesn't matter. You'll be dead in a few days anyway.'

Little did Raito know, L had already figured out how to touch the Death Note piece inside his watch.

"I will go and buy a watch today.", said L as he handed Raito's back to him. Then announcing he needed Watari to make something new for his sweet tooth, he left for the kitchen where Watari was preparing a sundae of some sort.

As expected, he saw Ryuk follow him. And you know what happened next. Our Shinigami cannot refuse when it comes to apples.

This was where Gaara came in. After all, L couldn't buy the apples and question the Shinigami without Raito feeling suspicious. And so Gaara was told to take up the job. He would simply ask the question, record Ryuk's answer on a voice machine, and let Ryuk eat 2 apples at the end of each answer. That way, the red head would know when to voice out the questions.

Of course, Raito's suspicions yet arose, Ryuk had never gone to the supermarket to eat apples before. The Shinigami wasn't the type to do that. He would find out what was happening later though. Right now, he was busy. Kira was making his final move. He had told Misa of how L suddenly knew many things he shouldn't have known.

"_Eh!? Ryuuzaki-kun knows!? Then Misa shall use the Shinigami eyes to find out his name and kill him! Hai, Raito-kun?"_

"_That might arouse unnecessary suspicions, but right now that is the only way. We'll do it five days from today. If you do this properly Misa, I promise that I will marry you and love you forever."_

"_Yatta! Don't worry Raito-kun, Misa shall do this properly!"_

And the only thing that could be heard in the background then was Ryuk's chuckling. A few more days and then…

…L would die.

A.N- I KNOW THIS CHATER SUCKED BAD! IM SORRY! I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT SOMEHOW AFTER MY EXAMS GET OVER!

Also, please mention if you want a lemon or not in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry but I can't put up the chapter any earlier than June 25th. My exams are here and for the past three weeks, I have been having internals, other tests and a whole bunch of other stuff. So please bear with me.

I'll post up my next chapter as soon as my exams are over k?

Sorry,

Shreya

P.S- Please keep the reviews coming-

Reviews are for me as ramen is for Inuyasha and sugar is for L.


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY ABOUT THE MEGA LATE UPDATE!! BUT ANYWAYS, MY EXAMS ARE NOW OVER AND IM BACK, FOR GOOD. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of this story.

Chapter-

"Im only concerned", Gaara pouted at his lover. Since L had arrived at Gaara's apartment, the younger boy constantly asked the other questions about the Kira case. Even L's patience had a limit.

"You're too concerned for your own good. No more questions." The raven then pulled the red head forward into a chaste kiss. His tongue almost immediately pushed it's way through Gaara's lips and began exploring the cavern that he had already memorized.

After some time, lips parted as L's voice touched Gaara's ears. "I almost forgot...did you record every question and answer?"

A soft yes was heard in response before the two locked themselves in another kiss. Gaara's arms were around the elder boy's neck, pulling him closer with each passing second. Soon enough, their bodies were smashed against each other and saliva began dribbling down their chins.

Moans decorated the air and made it thick with lust. L pushed Gaara down onto his bed as the read head asked him, "Is Kira going to kill you?"

"Maybe, forget about right now", L's husky voice sent shivers down Gaara's spine. But Gaara soon forgot about L's voice as he felt a warm tongue making it's way down his neck. His hands searched for the annoying shirt covering L and practically ripped it off. His own shirt had been disposed long before by the black haired boy.

Gaara moved his hands and felt the smooth pale skin above him. L continued licking and sucking the younger buy's skin, leaving pink marks here and there. Then came Gaara's favorite part, L's finger habits. The detectvive's long and slender fingers twirled and pinched the other's overly sensitive nipples, enjoying the gasps coming from the boy.

"When are you going to make //gasp// your move?" Gaara arched his back off the bed slightly and buried his hands in the softness of L's hair.

"Gaara..." L's warning voice finally shut the other up. Closing his eyes, he pushed himself up to meet his lover in a hungry kiss and began playing his already hardened nipples. L groaned into the kiss and shoved his hand down the younger boy's pants.

Gaara's eyes flew open when L's cold hand came in contact with his most private part. A rapid blush hit his cheeks and darkened with each passing second. Again with those finger habits! Though he didn't look it, L really knew how to please his body. Oh God, those damned finger habits of his made Gaara want to scream. Which he did.

Gaara threw back his head and screamed, breaking off the kiss in the process. The boy began to breathe a bit heavily, the pleasure was driving him insane! He dragged his nails down the other's back, leaving pink trails behind.

L smirked as the red head's member grew unbelievingly aroused and hard. The sounds Gaara was making were hardening him as well. It took all of L's self control to not flip Gaara over and ride him into non existence. The re head, on the other hand, didn't have any thought in particular. He couldn't concentrate on any thought, nor did he want to. The only thing he was currently aware of was of the waves of pleasure slamming against him. It was so hot in the room.

Gaara tugged at the other's pants, weakly attempting to pull them off. He was as hard as he could ever get, and the pleasure was beginning to make him dizzy with happiness. The blush was yet on his face and then, while repeatedly moaning L's name, he came.

Gaara's scream echoed through L's ears as the white fluid sprayed all over his hand and both their stoamchs. The younger boy's back was arched off the bed in a beautiful curve.

"L...", Gaara drowsily opened his eyes and met the detective's equally lusty ones. The older boy did need his share of pleasure as well. And so, the red head pulled the raven head down onto him and rolled them over. It took him some time, he was in a hazy state.

The older boy was then stripped until he was as bare as Gaara. The green eyed boy lowered his head until it was just above...

L's eyes widened a bit. "Gaara, are you going to..."

He received a timid nod in reply. The black eyed boy could easily see that his boyfriend was uncomfortable with his current position. But before he could say anything, L was overcome with ecstasy as he felt himself envoloped by Gaara's hot mouth.

L shut his eyes and enjoyed the heat that was building up in his chest. "Gaa...ra..."

Who knew L was even capable of making such arousing sounds? Ear Candy, that was the best way Gaara could descirbe the variety of sounds coming from the other insomaniac.

This went on for some time. The red head continued to suck, lick, tease, kiss and even gently bite the most private of private parts. He then lapped up the bitter sweetness of L as the black haired boy came into Gaara's mouth.

L was panting, but not as heavily and loudly as Gaara. Slowly opening his eyes in a blurr of fogginess, he came face to face with the most...beautiful sight he had ever seen. There was Gaara, now sitting on his calves, hands on the bed and greedily taking in the air in the room. His dark red hair was spiked up a bit at the back, while the rest clung to him and carassed his face.

His entire body glistened with a thin layer of sweat and beads of the liquid trailed down his soft features. T he boy gently lifted his head and looked at L in front of him. His eyes were a mixture of many emotions, glassy and hazy with need. Need...

That was it. L couldn't take it anymore. Not caring whether Gaara had recovered from the previous round or not, he grabbed him and jammed their lips together in a fierce kiss.

Their tongues danced with each other once again before Gaara broke off, "Ne...L...would you...tell me...your name if I asked you?"

L stared blankly at the boy before smiling and saying, "L Lawliet"

And then, flipping them over so that Gaara was now on the bottom, L entered him.

"Lawliet...!" As the new word slipped off Gaara's lips, both boys let themselves lose thier minds in the blurr of ecstasy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Raito smirked. Today was the day. Today was the day Kira will finally rule the world as God. Today was the day all of God's obsticles would be eliminated. Today was the day L would DIE.

And only three more hours were left. The timing had to perfect for avoiding suspicion of any sort. "You know what to do right Misa?"

The girl hugged Raito from behind and smiled, "Hai...today Misa-Misa shall kill L for Raito-kun and then Raito-kun shall love Misa-Misa forever!" The girl squeeled at the last part and hugged the boy harder.

Raito's smirk was replaced with an insane smile as Misa's voice confirmed his success. Finally! It was hard for him to control his excitement! After all this time, 'L...you lost'

And with that, Kira set out to work with madness dancing in his eyes. Justice would soon prevail.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

L had listenened to Ryuuk's interview with Gaara after his raunchy session with Gaara. It all made so much sense now! Just one more thing left to do, and Kira would be gone forever.

He began thinking deeply as Gaara put an ice cream sundae in front of him while in a telephone conversation. The boy then plopped down on the sofa beside him and continued talking to Naruto on the phone.

The blond boy screamed on the other end of the line, "You guys had it!?"

"...You're talking as if you're still a virgin..."

"Thats different!"

L cleared his throat. Gaara looked at him, said sorry, laughed slightly and went out of the room. L went back to his thoughts. He had worked out a trap for Kira. And today was the perfect day to set it up. Gaara walked back into the room without the phone in his hands. Leaning against L, he asked, "It's soon going to be all over right?"

"Hai"

"Then Lawliet-chan will be all mine"

"You sound like Aname-san right now"

"I dont care. Today's the day anyway"

"Hai. Today is the day Kira will die, and Yagami Raito will be imprisoned."

DAMN IT! THIS CHAPTER SUCKED!! I WANTD TO END THE STORY IN THIS CHAPTER but I couldn't type any more. My hand were frozen, it's so damn cold in this house!


	8. Chapter 8

Im really sorry to break it out to you folks but...

IM NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY.

THe email id this account is under was deleted, and its a pain to update stuff this way! I dont even know how im able to log in anymore when i dont have an email id!

but really. Im sorry

I have a new account, and its called IZEITGEIST. ill post anything new on there, and just for the info, I CAN WRITE WAAAAYYYYYYYYY better now! SO yea, if you write the pairing Draco/Harry, then read my story.

if you like an Ulquiorra/Orihime rape, then read my one-shot. its the same one that was on this account, but...yea..

so please visit my other account.

/izeitgeist

once again, im truly sorry.

ja-ne


End file.
